


The Secret Blogger

by xbooyouwhore



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Hatred, Love, Regret, Revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbooyouwhore/pseuds/xbooyouwhore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever had anyone make your life hell? Post weird, and fake pictures of you on a site the whole world can see?<br/>One Direction have. </p><p>One girl, hates One Direction especially Harry Styles from childhood experience. And, now she's planning on ruining his life, like he did to her so many years ago, but she goes too far by ruining all of their lives. </p><p>Everyone at school loves her, she's 'miss popular' and no one knows what she has done. Not even her bestfriend. But, what will happen when she unexpectedly bumbs into One Direction, and get closer?</p><p>Will she carry on making their lives a misery? Or will she notice that they've changed, and own up to everything?</p><p> </p><p>Find out in.. 'The Secret Blogger'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret Blogger

Prologue

 

"Amber smells." Fourteen-year-old Harry teased me once again, sticking out his tongue before laughing with all his 'popular' friends; this was the usual thing. Everyday he would tease, me bully me. 

"Shut up Harry." I scowled back, and all of them laughed. 

"Hey guys, did you know Amber used to wet the bed just a couple of years ago." Harry and the 'populars' laughed in unison. That was the only thing I hated.. Harry and I used to be the best of friends, and I would tell him all my biggest secrets, and now he was telling the whole school them. For once, I hated my life.

"No I didn't you liar." 

"Yes, you did." He cackled. 

"Shut it Harry. I thought you were my best friend, obviously not!" I cried and ran in the opposite direction away from the crowd, and in the motion of doing so I bumped into a familiar face. 

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry.. Are you alright?" Nikki, a girl from my health class, who was sporting a nice summer dress and designer flip flops, asked me once we both got up off the ground. 

"Yeah.. I'm fine." I sighed, but she didn't believe a word.

"Really? You wouldn't be crying for nothing." She stated, picking up my cath kidston bag which I had dropped in the small collision. I smiled, and wiped my tears away. 

"Just.. so called best friends." 

"Ugh, I know the feeling." We both laughed in unison. "Wait.. You're the girl that gets bullied by that Harry Styles right?" I nodded my head in reply, and she sighed. 

"Yeah. I get bullied by his girlfriend." Since Harry Styles was a popular kid, he had a girlfriend Cassidy Britton, she was beautiful she had blonde hair, an blue eyes. But...she was fake!

"Yep, I knew her. She's a fake bitch." I laughed. 

"So, we have something in common then?" She winked. I guess we did.. A hate for Harry Styles, and Cassidy Britton. 

 

Nikki, or Nib as I call her then became by bestfriend, we went everywhere and did mostly everything together, we had the same taste in music, well almost the same. We'd go shopping together, and go to the hottest clubs together. And.. we never let boys come between us. That's what I loved. 

Harry Styles auditioned for the x-factor, like he'd told me he always wanted to, and now he was in some famous band with four other guys Niall Horan, Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne and Zayn Malik called One Direction. And, of course I still hated him. 

Nib on the other hand loved One Direction, always buying their albums, always listening to their songs, always watching their 'funny' interviews, and always tweeting and blogging about them. 

That's when I came up with the plan. 

I was going to ruin Harry's life, like he did mine!

I was 'The Secret Blogger'.


End file.
